World War 3
by rhiannon.stevens.79
Summary: Izzy was a girl all alone. she had lost her mother and father in a car crash and her baby brother eaten by eaters. she finds a small cottage and spends the night. In the morning ,Rick, Carl,and Mitchonne find Izzy sleeping on the couch. when Izzy wakes up they ask her questions and take her in their group and head for Terminus. sorry i suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

this story was written by Jizzabelle cullen I just typed it for her

The day started off normal. I killed a few eaters and made my cave safer. Right now, I'm running for my life! A small hord is coming through, but it is still big to me. My name is Izzy. I don't remember my last name. There is no need for it. I am 12 years old, four years ago I had a mom, dad, and a baby brother. Then, my parents died in a car crash, and when all of this started, my brother was eaten. As I climbed into the trunk of the car, I cut my hand. OWW!

I tore a piece of my shirt off, and tied it around my hand. I can hear many eaters dragging themselves away from the car. I will wait here until morning. And then, I would find a new home.

when sunlight creaps through the trunk, I open it. Then I run back to my destroyed camp. I quickly grab my bags of food and my main knife. I start a journey to find a home. It wasn't long before I found a sign that said, Terminus, all who arrive, survive. So, I think maybe there is more food and weapons there . I walk along the train tracks for a long time.

Soon, the sun began to set. I found a small cottage to sleep in. I bang on the door. When nothing comes to it and I don't hear any noise, I run in. I shut the door. Then, I walk around just to make sure that their weren't any hiding eaters.

After that, I grab a blanket, and I sleep on the sofa. Maybe 10 hours or so later, I hear voices. I think I hear a man saying " should we wake her up?" and a women saying, " give her 5 more minutes, we don't know how long it has been since she last slept."

5 minutes later, someone shakes me awake. My eyes flutter open. A black women with dreadlocks is standing over me. Behind her is a man with curlish brown hair holding a gun up, not sure if he should or not.

The women says, " I am Michonne , who are you?" I reply hesitantly, " Izzy..." The man says, "are you alone?" I nod slowly. Just then, I notice a boy with a police hat standing in a corner. " Dad... She is alone... can she please?" The man looks at the boy. He sighs. Then lowers his gun. The man stares at mitchonne until she says " it's fine with me, Rick." Rick nods and turns to me.

"How many walkers have you killed?" I think for a moment," a few dozen." Rick nods and asks , have you killed any living people?" I shake my head. Heck. He thinks and says," pull all of you're weapons on this table. He points to a white coffee table.

I pull a knife out of my pocket, another out of my other pocket, a gun that was taped to my leg, and another knife taped to my other leg. The boy says quietly,"why does she have so many weapons? " Rick whispers back to him, " she is all alone, with no one to protect her. What did you expect, Carl?" Carl shrugs.

Rick turns back to me. Would you like to join us, Izzy?" I thought for a while and said, sure. Where are we going? Or do you have a perminent home?" Michonne says, we did have a home. Right now we are headed for Terminus. I say, that was exactly where I was going."

Breaking the silence, Carl says, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast ?" Rick walks in 20 minutes later, he comes out holding four bowls of dry cereal. He gave one to, Carl, Michonne, and me. Then we all start to eat. The cereal is my old favorite, frosted flakes. When we finish, Rick says, we better get going. We are only a few days away from terminus."

We all nod. I get up and walk to a shelf. I grab my food bag and say, "I'll be right back." I walk upstairs and walk to a young girls room. I walk to the closet. I grab a black backpack. Then, I walk to the dresser. I pull out a pair of jeans, a few t-shirts, and a white sweater out. I stuff them in the backpack.

Then I walk downstairs and say, "ok. I'm ready." They grab their stuff and walk out the door.

We start off the train tracks again. When an eater comes by, Rick takes his knife and stabs it in the head. After a while, Mitchonne says, let's take a break, Rick, we've been walking for hours.

Rick looks around and says, "fine." He sits on the tracks. The rest of us sit on the tracks to. While I sit, I pull out a picture of my family out of my pocket. Before I could stop it, a tear rolls down my face. Carl sees the picture and says, "what happened to them?" I reply, when I was only 9, my parents died in a car crash. My brother died 7 months ago. I didn't see the eater walk up." by now, I know dozens of tears are sliding from my eyes. Carl nods and quietly says, " my mom and baby sister are dead." I'm sorry..." He nods and closes eyes.

After a while Rick says, "let's go. We want to get as far as we can before the sun sets. " Mitchonne nods and we all start walking again. Mitchonne says, "The Walking Dead. Who knew they were ever to be real?" We shrug and continue walking. Right before the sun sets, Rick says, " Mitchonne, go and find a safe place to sleep that isn't far away from the tracks." She nods and walks off.

A while later, she comes back and simply says, "Follow me". Mitchonne leads us to a condo. " I have already cleared it out." "nothing" she says. She leads us to a beautiful white condo that has an actual golden doorknobs. When we walk inside I suddenly notice, "can I trust these people?" I think for a while. I guess I have no choice.

I chose a bedroom with a lockable door for my room. I lock the door and lunge into the bed. I wonder whats for dinner? I walk downstairs into the kitchen. "What are we gonna eat?" I ask carl. He shrugs. "I don't know", Mitchonne said it's a surprise, and then went to a shop." I nod and say, "wheres Rick?" He shrugs. He said he was going to hunt in the neighboring houses." I simply nod.

When Mitchonne gets back, she shoos us out of the kitchen. Carl and I go into the living room. He points to an xbox and says, " I wish we could play this..." I smile and say, I might be able to arrange that. Go find some tape and any kind of batteries." Looking puzzled, he walks to a drawer and pulls tape out of it. He hands it to me and walks upstairs. When Carl comes back downstairs, he holds a triple-A batteries. He gives them to me and sits on the floor.

I plug the xbox into the t-v and grab an extra controller and cut the battery part out of it with Carl's knife. I take the plug of the t-v and cut that part off. I put four batteries in whatever it's called. I take the cord for the T-V and tape it where the cord for the controller was supposed to be. I let Carl put a game in the xbox. I click the power button. When it starts to turn on, I quickly turned the volume all the way down. We have entertainment.

After a while of gaming, Rick walks in and stares in disbelief. "Carl how did you do that?" Carl shakes his head and points to me. Rick says, "when did you learn to do that?" I reply, " I was little my dad taught me." He nods and walks into the kitchen. After we eat warm soup, we go to bed.

I wake up in the middle of the night to a soft crying. I walk next door to Carl's bedroom door. Carl was still asleep,but was twitching and tears fleeing from his eyes. I tiptoe to him. I give him a gentle shake. His eyes opean. "It's ok," I say, "it was just a nightmare." as I turn to leave he whispers, no, dont leave... stay... I have another nightmare." I nod and say, " I will be right back." I walk back to my room and grab my blanket and pillow. I walk back and lay them on the floor. I lay down and soon, my eyes flutter closed.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: If Life Wasn't Meant To Be

Jizzabelle cullun wrote this

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead

When I wake up, the sun is only just rising. I go down stairs and battery-a-fie the oven. I pull some eggs from the fridge and a pan out of the cabinet. I crack the eggs and make scrambled eggs.

Soon, the smell wafts over to Carl's nose and he follows the scent into the kitchen. "You have a great gift", he says with a smile. I grin and start to fix plates. Not long after, Michonne and Rick are down stairs to, with their mouths watering. While they gobbled their food down, I slowly savor the taste. Bite, chew, and swallow is my pattern. Bite, bite, bite, chew, swallow, is theirs.

After I finish I walk upstairs and read a book. Maybe four to five minutes later, Carl walks in the room. "watcha reading?" "Warriors, it is about cats." " I sat", he says, "well it's time to go, so you should grab that book and a few others." I nod and go downstairs. I grab my knapsack and stuff the Warriors book, Dizzy book, and The Lost Island Of Tamarind. When I fell asleep, I don't know. When I woke up, the sun was just rising.

I stretched and looked at myself. I was a 12 year old girl with cuts and bruises all over. I was also very dirty. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some soap and shampoo. I stuck them in my knapsack. I will wash at another house, hopefully a bigger.

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, I found some cap'n crunch and some very old bananas. Of course I chose cereal. I'm not wanting to get sick by eating gross bananas.

After I ate the dry cereal, I waited for the others to get out. I sat on the sofa and read Warriors. I guess I fell asleep because when I opeaned my eyes, everyone was packing up. I grabbed my knapsack and waited for everyone to be ready to leave. Soon we were walking on the track again. We came across a train tunnel. Uh-oh. I look questioning at Carl, who looks at Rick, who looks at Michonne. "I think it would be safer traveling around it", says mitchonne. We all nod and started walking again.

We walk as close to the tunnel as possible. After we pass up the tunnel, we find one, lonely house. Even though the sun hasn't set, we choose it as our camp. I tell everyone I'll be back later and walk up to a creek. Quickly but quietly I wash my hair.

After I finish, I put on a spagetti strap dress. I quickly braid my hair and slip my shoes on. I sit a while, watching a ladybug crawl across a leaf. After a while, I get up and walk back to camp. It must be just after noon. I eat a chocolate bar I find in the cabinet.

I read Warriors until it ends. Then, I explore the house. I get so bored that I walked in the kitchen and stare at the wall. A while later Mitchonne walks in. "Okay what should we eat, cold soup, raw brocoli, or nothing?" She asked me with a grin. "Ummm. How about cold soup?" She shrugs and opens to cans.

She pours some into each of the four bowls that she had layed out earlier. After we finish slurping up the soup, I walk to my bedroom. I sit on my bed and soon someone taps on my door. Carl walks in, "What are you doing?" I shrug.

He handed me a monopoly game. "Do you want to play?" I nod, and we play.

Alright this is crazy I fell asleep again, and I guess Carl did to, because when I woke up Carl's head was on the board. I smile, and put my cover on him. I take my braid out, now my hair is super wavy!

Suddenly, I remember the day my brother was eaten, but before I got to his death, Rick yells," everyone get up we are leaving early today." Carl snaps up, and just then, his pants fall down, I blushed and smirked.

" Sorry" he says as he pulls his pants up. He walks out of the room. I swear I saw him blush to. I shut and locked my door.

Then, I put on a pair of jeans and a jet black t-shirt. I walk into the living room and grab my knapsack. Then we all leave. For a while I stare at the clouds, but I can't hope thinking about food! Finally, I pull out a bag of chips out of my bag and share them with Carl.

5 minutes later, Mitchonne says," Hey guys, I see a candy shop ahead. So of course we rush in and stuff candy in our bags. I smile when I see some sour gummy worms. I put them in my knapsack. I kill another eater who lurks in the hiding.

Then, justas we were about to leave, suddenly a girl walks out from back with her hands raised high. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! She says scardely. I look at her, she has short brown hair. "my name is Dadrienne."...

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
